<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by jarpad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318650">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpad/pseuds/jarpad'>jarpad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Won't Let You Fall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Humor, Texting, Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed Friendship, Tina is EXCITED, because gavin is dumb af and he pretends to be so cool around connor but he's NOT, friends being dumb, i REALLY hope the formatting works on all devices bc otherwise ur gonna be like wtf is this shit, supportive friends, this is just a dumb short i wrote ages ago but i need u to see it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpad/pseuds/jarpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin texts Tina. Literally within 10 seconds of Connor leaving. She replies instantly.</p>
<p> <br/><i>Bonus scene. Major spoilers for the ending of the fic, ‘<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464612/chapters/56252245">Golden</a>’. </i><br/><i><b>Not</b> to be read as a standalone.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Won't Let You Fall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place shortly after the end of 'Golden' - literally the same night, a few minutes later. Like, this will make absolutely no sense to you if you don't know what just happened. But Tina knows. Of course she does.</p>
<p>Gavin's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="font-small"><strong>📶 AT&amp;T </strong>6G       21:34   24%🔋</span>
</p>
<p><span class="u">〈          </span><strong><span class="u"> Teenie ▹            </span><br/></strong><span class="font-reallydarkgray"><span class="font-small"><span class="font-small">                       <strong>iMessage</strong><br/></span> </span> </span> <span class="font-reallydarkgray"><span class="font-small"><span class="font-small">             <strong>   Wed 3 Aug,</strong> 21:34</span> </span> </span></p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="font-midblue"> <em>                            Tina</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>gavin</em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="font-midblue"> <em>                            Tina</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>ya</em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="font-midblue"> <em>                            Tina</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="font-midblue"> <em>                            Tina</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>..........</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>wait</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <span class="font-midblue">                            Tina</span> </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> WAIT </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <span class="font-midblue">                           TINA</span> </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>GAVIN!!!!!!!!! </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> DID YOU?</em><em>!!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em><span class="font-midblue">                                :)</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>AHHHHHHHH </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> I LITERALLT<br/>SCREAMED </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em><span class="font-midblue">             Stfu dumbass</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>NO </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> I WILL NEVER </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> AHHHHH </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> gavinnnnnnn gav </em></strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em> gav gav gav </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em><span class="font-midblue">        Ok ok calm down</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>im so happy :’) </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <em> omg i actually have<br/>tears </em></strong> <strong><em>hahaha </em> </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">        You for real rn??</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>yeah ahaha oh </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> ily </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">      You’re a dumbass</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em><span class="font-midblue">         Love you too ig..</span></em></strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> i love u  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> connor loves u 2 </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">                     Shut up</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>he loooooves u </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">      Ok no he doesn’t<br/>       </span></em><em><span class="font-midblue">calm down you<br/>       <span class="font-midblue">freak</span></span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>leave my adhd<br/>alone </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">            I literally said<br/>             nothing </span></em><em><span class="font-midblue">about<br/>             it wtf</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <em>i know im just<br/>excited </em></strong> <strong> <em>and i got<br/>ahea d of </em> </strong> <strong><em>myself </em> </strong></p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> omg </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> why am i shaking </em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em> hahahaha </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em><span class="font-midblue">                      Ffs Tina</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">      I’m the one meant </span></em></strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">     to be doing that </span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em><span class="font-midblue">           Stop taking my<br/>           thunder </span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>hahahahaha </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> but were u tho </em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> shaking i mea n </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">                       Wtf no </span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>u were</em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">                   I was not</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>so u were </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">   I was nervous sure<br/>    shut </span></em><em><span class="font-midblue">up </span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">     I wasn’t shaking I<br/>      leave </span></em></strong> <strong><em><span class="font-midblue">that shit to<br/>      you </span></em> </strong></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <em>i do it enough for<br/>the </em></strong> <strong><em>both of us<br/>hahaha </em> </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">                         True</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>ahhh</em></strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em> im happy </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">                         Good</span></em> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>are u? </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1"><strong> <em> <span class="font-midblue">    Yeah… I think I am <br/></span></em></strong> <span class="font-midblue"> <span class="font-reallydarkgray"> <span class="font-small"> <span class="font-small"> <span class="font-small">                                               <strong>Read </strong>21:37 PM</span></span></span></span></span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="u">                                       <br/></span> <strong>🎦  🔣     <span class="font-reallydarkgray">( </span></strong><span class="font-reallydarkgray"><span class="font-reallydarkgray"><span class="font-small">iMessage  </span></span></span><strong><span class="font-reallydarkgray"> ⬆️ <span class="font-reallydarkgray">)</span></span></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this was short af but I just think you all deserve to know that Gavin isn't as cool as he pretends to be &amp; Tina is just a dumbass and they are huge dumbasses together. Thank you and goodnight. </p>
<p>'<a href="https://youtu.be/2v3xBWCQNgk?t=631">Homecoming</a>' by Kyle McEvoy &amp; Stan Forebee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>